


Shoot Your Shot

by kiiseumi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiseumi/pseuds/kiiseumi
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae were friends. Friends who took the extra step further to sleep together under the pretense that "it would be fun." It could have been a mere experiment, might have been an unconscious test to their friendship. Or, it's what they've ever wanted all along.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	Shoot Your Shot

_Jongdae._

Jongdae stayed motionless on the sofa in his tiny living room, casually glancing at the wall clock situated right above the aging television he smuggled from his parents’ house. By the time he got home tonight, Jongdae placed the cans of beer and snacks he bought on the way home on his coffee table and took a quick shower.

Closing his eyes for the tenth time, Jongdae wasn’t sure, he let his arm fall from the side of the sofa. Jongdae wasn’t gifted in the height department but the furniture he was lying on right then was dwarfed by his size. He remembered the first time he moved in, when he had no bed, he spent the nights curled up unable to sleep on there before deciding the floor was a far better option for his back’s well-being.

What if something happened? Did he get held up at his part-time job? What if he got lost on the way? Nah. Brushing away the worry starting to swell up Jongdae’s gut, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Opening up the drawers, he picked up a glass and helped himself to large gulps of water from the tap before closing the drawer again.

He’ll kill me for this again, for sure. A small curve of a smile appeared on the corner of his lips as Jongdae left the unwashed glass on the sink, and thought it was always worth it. Then returned to his position on the sofa.

As the clock kept on ticking, seemingly unbothered by Jongdae’s restlessness, the sound of a key fumbling on the doorknob and unlocking it had Jongdae bolting upright from the fetal position he put himself into. Now sitting up straight, he turned towards the entryway and waited.

“Why is it so dark in here? Jongdae, you home?” 

Jongdae heard as the light in his tiny living room flooded his eyesight. “Yeah, here!” Jongdae called back, adjusting his eyes from the sudden brightness. And there Minseok, finally, stood in front of him, plastic bag in hand.

“I brought take out. You hungry?” Minseok said, laying the plastic on top of the coffee table. He wore a black hoodie just long enough to cover the taut ass enveloped by the black skinny jeans so tight it might as well be his second skin. The piece of fabric stretching out to mold the shape of his thigh. For a not so tall guy, Minseok had those sinful long legs, which Jongdae had always admired from a distance.

“Starving,” Jongdae said before dwelling on that thought. He hadn’t eaten anything since he’d left his last class this afternoon. He was about to buy dinner for himself but thought it's better to just wait for Minseok, who never failed to bring him something to eat. And Jongdae was right.

Jongdae removed himself from where he was seated, settled himself on the floor and leaned his back on the sofa front in front of the coffee table where Minseok had been laying out the food cartons. The smell of Chinese take-out signaled angry noises to Jongdae’s stomach so loud it made Minseok chuckle from across the table.

“Dig in. We don’t want you skin and bones now, don’t we?” Minseok said as he began to shovel fried rice into his mouth. It was always a joy watching Minseok eat, his eyebrows raising when he appreciated the food, an unconscious sigh escaping through his nose, and he always went silent. And Jongdae watched him, cherishing the moment like a secret not his for the telling.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to finish the food. As soon as Jongdae disposed the cartons in the trash bin, he returned to his position on the carpeted floor and opened himself a beer. Minseok was already chugging one, his head leaned back as he gulped down the alcohol, exposing a bobbing Adam’s apple amidst the smooth expanse of his neck. He was now wearing a thin white shirt, the black hoodie neatly folded on top of the table.

Neat-freak as ever, huh? If there was one thing Minseok swore he lived by, it was certainly “Cleanliness is next to Godliness.” Jongdae thought. When they first met, he almost had anxiety attacks when he arrived home and his furniture were completely rearranged. He thought of calling the police for burglary until Minseok confessed he did it while Jongdae was out. Jongdae had given him a spare key to his apartment "in case of emergencies." 

The first time Minseok slept over, Jongdae woke up to the noise of a vacuum roaring and an empty bed, with the pillow properly placed beside his. When he came out of the bedroom to investigate, Jongdae had spotted Minseok in the living room vacuuming his trusty couch, then his carpet. The dishes he left on the sink from the day before were already in the washer.

Thinking about it, Minseok’s habits had rubbed off on Jongdae somehow. Ever since meeting Minseok, who’s now a frequent visitor in his apartment, he hated seeing leftover crumbs on the counter or when dirty dishes were left unwashed in the sink, except those times when he knew Minseok was coming over and wanted to piss him off. But he still can’t get himself to make the bed as soon as he get up in the morning. That’s Minseok’s specialty. Jongdae couldn’t stop himself from smirking at the thought.

“What?” Minseok asked, dragging Jongdae back to the present. He had a slight smirk on his bowed lips, his eyes meeting Jongdae’s, clearly glossy from the alcohol he’d been consuming. Minseok can definitely hold his own when it comes to drinking, and so can Jongdae.

Sometimes, they would spend the entire night just trying to find out who would get drunk first. Unfortunately, oftentimes they just end up tipsy, or sober enough to even go on a midnight drive.

“‘What?’ what?” Jongdae said, draining the remaining liquid from his can. “Come here,” he said as he patted his free hand on the carpet and scooted sideways to make room for Minseok to sit beside him.

From across the table, Minseok said, “You are laughing over there all by yourself about something I don’t know,” and narrowed his eyes. He held Jongdae’s gaze as he stood up to take his place on Jongdae’s side. Jongdae smiled even wider. Because even though Minseok frequently dubbed his antics as “suspicious,” he always came to him whenever he called. Jongdae lifted his arm, resting it on the couch seat. Minseok settled in, leaning his head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“See? You’re clearly thinking of something funny!” Minseok’s eyes narrowed even more and smacked Jongdae’s thigh in the process.

“I swear I am not. I’m just glad you’re here. You know I almost got tired of waiting and almost went to sleep. Obviously, I didn’t, for you.” Jongdae said then winked, placing the now-empty can on the wooden table. He was well aware of Minseok’s hand still on his thigh, the warmth of his palm piercing through the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

“Then I’m glad you didn’t,” Minseok said, lifting his head up to turn and face Jongdae. Jongdae could feel the short, shallow breaths coming from Minseok, it was hot, and ragged. Settling his eyes on Minseok’s lips, which are now slightly parted and wet from the alcohol, Jongdae couldn’t help but lick his own. They looked so soft, had always been, and delectable and Jongdae wanted it, so, so bad.

Years of friendship with Minseok had granted Jongdae lots of skinship. Touching, kissing, holding hands out in public. But it was all platonic, "so what" and "no big deal" as what Minseok would always say. 

"So how was it with… who was it again you're screwing with now?" Jongdae said, trying to break the settling silence in the room. Opening another can of booze didn't seem to interest him anymore.

"Ugh. Don't even think about it. It's over," Minseok said, frowning a little at Jongdae's sudden interrogation. As what Jongdae had heard from Minseok's snippets of his love life, or sex life if you will, he recently fooled around with some hunky dude from the arts department.

"Oh, that was quick," Jongdae said. Minseok stayed silent as he took another swig of his beer. Jongdae couldn't recall the last time Minseok had been in a relationship, like a real one. Jongdae hadn't been with someone either. And that's what they bonded over. Being single, checking out guys during their lunch breaks at the campus cafeteria, how to score some fuck over the weekends. "You've got no one to fuck now so you're brooding here in my apartment instead?"

"Shut up."

"But you know, I'm surprised we really haven't." 

"We haven't what?" Minseok said. He's now looking over at Jongdae, his eyes searching Jongdae's face from his eyes to his eyebrows to his lips and back to his eyes, seemingly looking for an answer. 

It wasn't the first time the thought occurred to Jongdae if he's being honest. Minseok is hot, he's single, and always ready to mingle it seemed like. He's a good friend who listened to his constant rants about his homeworks and failed blind dates. Minseok even took care of him that one time he caught a flu and couldn't stand up. Jongdae liked hanging out with him despite the two of them having different majors and were not even in the same year. Jongdae was a sophomore and Minseok was a senior. Minseok had always been cool.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Jongdae's silence had Minseok's mouth gaping. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"What? You've slept with some of our friends. You've slept with Junmyeon, you've slept with Yixing, with-"

"Oh my god you're serious." Minseok said cutting Jongdae off from trying to enumerate the guys he'd fooled around with.

"I just think it would be nice, and fun-"

"Fun?"

"-and sexy." Jongdae finished. Now that the offer was on the table, he's not backing out. Well, he's not forcing Minseok to have sex with himright this instant, it's just a possibilty bot of them could consider, and the offer will always be open. 

Minseok gave him a pointed look, beer totally forgotten at the small coffee table. The silence stretching out as Jongdae fidgeted internally on his seat.

"Have you always thought about this? Us?"

"No!" was Jongdae's immediate answer but he couldn't really lie. "Well yeah, but not always. Come on! It'll be fun." Minseok scoffed at Jongdae's last word. "Trust me," then Jongdae reached for Minseok's hand. It was trembling, or was it his? It didn't really matter because Minseok did not withdraw from his grasp.

So Jongdae inched his face a little closer, cupping a hand on Minseok’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin then trailed a thumb on Minseok’s lower lip. “Okay. Kiss me.” He heard Minseok say in a breathy, scratchy tone, and Jongdae didn’t need to be told twice.

Quickly closing the distance between them, Jongdae met Minseok in a kiss, exhaling the moment he felt Minseok’s soft lips on his own, which immediately parted to welcome his eager advances. It was soft, just like what Jongdae had always thought. They'd kissed before but those were merely friendly pecks. Not like this, as he licks Minseok's lower lip, making him open up for Jongdae.

Jongdae angled his head to the side, desperate for more access as his tongue delved into Minseok’s mouth, exploring every crevice it could reach. Minseok responded to him with the same eagerness, his tongue meeting Jongdae’s halfway as if in a dance. Jongdae’s hand traveled from Minseok’s cheek to the back of his head, clasping the smooth hair in an attempt to close the gap between them, if that were even possible at the moment.

All the blood from his body seemed to rush down south as Jongdae felt Minseok’s hand reach out to grope the hard-on he’s sporting. Jongdae was trying to remember how to breathe when Minseok broke the kiss and rose to his knees, shifting to straddle Jongdae’s thighs, and wound his arms around Jongdae’s neck for support.

“Fuck, Minseok,” Jongdae whispered as he placed both of his hands on Minseok’s hips, which had already begun grinding with his own hard cock on Jongdae’s. Jongdae felt intoxicated, not from the alcohol but from all the sensation the man on top of him had been giving him. It felt too much, but not enough at the same time.

“You want this, Jongdae?” Minseok hissed, slowly nosing his way up from Jongdae’s neck, to his cheek, to the back of his ear, and when he got there, licked the sensitive spot. Jongdae couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth. And in an instant, Minseok’s mouth is back on Jongdae’s swollen lips. He began to bite and suck at them as he rolled his hips over and over, driving Jongdae out of his mind. 

“Jesus, ahhh,” Jongdae managed to reply amid his heady state. Minseok had started to sweat and his thin white shirt, now clinging to his chest, had gone sheer and Minseok’s nipples came into full view. Jongdae wasn’t one to miss on opportunities like this, so he slammed his mouth onto the pink nubs through the fabric. Licking, sucking, biting.

“Ahh, Jongdae… Ahhn,” Minseok moaning while writhing on top of him only encouraged Jongdae to continue with what he was doing. He grabbed the helm of Minseok’s shirt and lifted it off of Minseok, tossing it somewhere. Jongdae didn’t care. 

Jongdae dragged his focus back on Minseok's nipples, tasting salt from sweat while his hand massaged and pinched the other. His lips kissed Minseok's sternum as he shifted his mouth to the other nub. Licking and biting, Minseok's guttural moan encouraging his ministrations.

"Jongdae, bed," Jongdae heard Minseok in between harsh inhale and exhale. His flushed chest rising and falling as he seemingly tried to control his breathing.

Jongdae got up, offering a hand which Minseok took. Never letting go as he led them to the bedroom. Minseok sat on the edge of his bed, unfastening his belt and popping the button of his skinny jeans. He didn't look out of place on there at all, like he's meant to be there naked, ready for the taking. Jongdae stood in front of him, hands on Minseok's jaw, willing him to look up. And when Minseok did, meeting Jongdae's eyes with his own full of need, Jongdae's erection twitched beneath his pants.

"Can I undress you? I want to peel this off of you," Jongdae said. He didn't know why he's whispering, but he felt like if he spoke loud enough, Minseok would stand up and leave.

"Okay," came Minseok's reply.

Jongdae knelt in front of Minseok until they were on eye-level, leaned in to claim Minseok's lips again. Jongdae darted out his tongue as Minseok's lips immediately parted. The kiss wasn't hurried. It was wet, but not sloppy. Like they've mastered the act of kissing, as if they've known each other's mouth since long ago.

Minseok tasted like the cheap beer they just drank, and a tinge of something what Minseok would taste like in Jongdae's head. Sweet and musky. Jongdae can't get enough. His hands moved on their own, exploring Minseok's smooth skin, from his ribs to his back, and settling just above the waistband of his loose jeans. Jongdae reached inside, cupping Minseok's ass with both of his hands, encouraging him to lift his hips so Jongdae can drag the clothing away together with Minseok's boxers. 

Just like that, Minseok was naked. In Jongdae's room. On his bed. Just for him.

~

_Minseok._

When he made his way up to Jongdae's apartment after his part-time job starving, Minseok did not expect he'd end up rock hard and leaking pre-cum on Jongdae's bed. He thought Jongdae was messing around with him, until he wasn't. 

It's not like Minseok did not feel it. Over the years hanging out with Jongdae, he'd always felt that attraction between them but paid it no mind. He'd feasted his eyes on Jongdae's muscles more often than he would admit when they change together, when he thought Jongdae wasn't looking. Jongdae's body was just built like that. He never worked out but his muscles were naturally toned. He'd imagined what they'd feel like beneath his palms, those strong arms holding him steady.

Fantasies about Jongdae were meant to be stashed away behind his mind. Because they were friends, right? Who even fucked their own best friend? Apparently, Minseok did.

"Minseok, let me have this. Can I have this?" 

Minseok parted his legs wider to accommodate Jongdae still kneeling in front of him, hot breath on his neck sending tingles across Minseok's heated skin. Jongdae's hands palming his ass cheeks. Minseok lifted his hips, giving Jongdae more room to fondle.

This wasn't the time to think so Minseok nodded without hesitation. His hands awkwardly laid beside him, not knowing what to do with them, unsure what he's allowed to do with him. Jongdae might have sensed his hesitation because he reached for Minseok's hand and brought it to the growing tent in his sweatpants.

Holy shit. Jongdae was so hard. The room was only lit by a lamp on Jongdae's nightstand but Minseok can see a spot of come staining the gray fabric when he looked down. 

A sense of pride bubbled up inside him. He's doing that to Jongdae. Jongdae had a raging hard-on because of him. Jongdae was still fully clothed. But there's something really arousing about that while Minseok was stark naked.

Minseok slid his hands underneath Jongdae's oversized shirt. He felt feverish underneath Minseok's touch. Jongdae took the moment to stand up and made quick work to discard his clothing, leaving his boxers on. "Take them off for me," he said in a hushed voice. And Minseok did.

Dragging the fabric down Jongdae's legs, Minseok's face met Jongdae's cock bouncing off from the restraints of his boxers, already dripping with pre-cum. God, Minseok wanted a taste so bad.. So he leaned forward, enveloping Jongdae's head around his lips, licking on the slit, his mind hazy with Jongdae's taste. Fuck. Minseok had never been this hard, his balls tightening up at the mere thought of Jongdae coming in his mouth.

Minseok took Jongdae further until he could feel Jongdae's cock sliding at the back of his throat, and he swallowed the spit pooling in his mouth. The action has Jongdae groaning above him, hands threading behind Minseok's head, fingers grabbing the tiny hairs on his nape. Minseok looked up, staring right into Jongdae's gaze as he started bobbing his head up and down the hard shaft.

Adjusting his angle, Minseok retreated for a moment to lick on the bulging vein underneath, proceeded to wander his lips on Jongdae's groin, leaving soft pecks. He stopped at the base of Jongdae's cock and inhaled Jongdae's scent, his scent musky tinged with the smell of citrus soap, perhaps from his shower earlier. Minseok had become too familiar with the smell, had used the same soap every time Jongdae had him over and he needed a shower.

Minseok licked Jongdae's balls as he pumped his length with his hand, the other snaking around Jongdae's ass. Minseok squeezed a plump cheek hard at the same time he tugged at Jongdae's balls with his mouth, stretching the skin as far as it would go.

"Uhn, Minseok, wait. I'll come fast if you do that." Minseok let go of them with a pop as he wiped the sheen of saliva dripping down his jaw with the back of his free hand. "God, I need you so bad right now. I need…" Jongdae trailed off his words. 

"Then come have me," Minseok replied. Minseok scooted back further as he positioned himself in the center of the bed, his back on top of the pillows and head bent on the headboard. He felt so exposed, spreading his legs wide, knees bent as he planted his feet on the mattress. And in an instant, Jongdae was on top of him, dipped down and claimed his lips once again. His head caged between Jongdae arms, he felt trapped but didn't want to be free. He raised both arms around Jongdae's neck until they were chest to chest.

God. Jongdae can really kiss. That expert tongue exploring him like nobody did. 

Just in time for Minseok to take a gulp of air, Jongdae broke away to kiss his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead. Then Jongdae's lips traveled down Minseok's sternum, down to his navel, and finally hovered above his unattended cock. Minseok looked down only to see Jongdae nuzzling around his groin. Licking, tasting, the same way Minseok did to Jongdae earlier. Caressing every inch of his lowering body except the part where he needed attention the most. Minseok thought he's about to go mad.

"Jongdae, please. Please. Please," Minseok pleaded, trying to send Jongdae a message, both of his hand grabbing at Jongdae's hair, leading him to his aching cock. "Jongdae, please do something."

The words sounded like a demand. He needed Jongdae's mouth around him, or his hands, anything. Or he'll come undone without Jongdae even touching him. Minseok didn't have to wait long though, Jongdae obeyed. The heat surrounding his cock is maddening. He's breathing so hard as Jongdae continued to lap up his shaft and cupped his balls.

Minseok gave up a yelp when he felt Jongdae spread his cheeks apart and licked his hole. He spread his legs wider and raised his knees higher, giving Jongdae more room to move. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The cool air meeting his heated skin wasn't enough to keep him sober from the ecstasy that's Jongdae tongue, repeatedly abusing his hole, penetrating, devouring it as if it was the most delicious meal he ever had. 

A throaty groan escaped Minseok's lips as soon as Jongdae poked his tongue inside, breaching the first ring of muscle. "Jongdae, please," Minseok didn't care if he sounded like he's begging, because he was, his voice filled of lust and want. He needed Jongdae to do something now or he'd combust.

The mere sight of Jongdae's mop head full of hair between his legs is just a sight to behold, making Minseok's abandoned cock twitch and drip endless pre-cum on his belly. With one more kiss back on his lips, Jongdae loomed above Minseok and stretched to his bedside table to get a bottle of lube together with some packets of condoms from a drawer.

Minseok could hear Jongdae panting as he positioned himself back between Minseok's legs. He opened a packet of condom but Minseok snatched it up from Jongdae's hands before he could roll it on his own length. Minseok was feeling bold. He placed the plastic just on top of Jongdae's hard-on and finished the job with his mouth, Jongdae's cock disappearing into the heat.

"Jesus, Minseok. You're so hot like this, laid out like this, just for me, in my bed," Jongdae managed to breathe out. He lathered his cock with lube and Minseok swallowed the spit pooling in his mouth, his hole twitching from anticipation. "Are you okay with this? Do you want to turn over?"

"Fuck, Jongdae. Quit it with the questions! We got this."

"I want to see your face when you come," Jongdae said as he inserted a finger, quickly followed by a second in Minseok's taint, massaging the contracting muscle inside.

It's been a while since Minseok bottomed and this tingling sensation was what he missed the most. "More," he said. Jongdae obeyed. Pushing three fingers now, and changing the angle from time to time trying to find that bundle of muscle that would make Minseok squirm. And he did. Minseok yelped, gripping his fingers on Jongdae's biceps. He moaned wantonly, his mouth getting dry as he gasped for air. His balls tightening up as he felt his orgasm rising up. 

Just soon after, Jongdae removed his hands, and lined up the head of his cock against Minseok's pucker. Minseok groaned at the sudden emptiness when Jongdae thrusted forward, inch by inch. Minseok could feel Jongdae's stare studying his every expression, every twitch and frown on his face as Jongdae pushed his hips even more until he bottomed out. Jongdae's balls touching Minseok's ass cheeks. 

Jongdae paused for a moment, giving Minseok ample time to adjust from his size. The stretch was achingly delicious and Minseok savored it. But he wanted friction, wanted to feel Jongdae's cock rub against his walls, needed it. 

He couldn't wait any longer. Minseok ground his hips against Jongdae's, a signal for Jongdae to move. Jongdae inched back a little before slamming back into Minseok. He did it several times before withdrawing fully and pounded Minseok in full force. Minseok eagerly met him, riding out the rhythm both of them orchestrated.

Jongdae lifted Minseok's hips to change the angle, hitting Minseok's prostate that made him cry out.

"Oh my god, Jongdae."

"Ugh you feel so good, I love it so much."

Minseok pulled Jongdae down by the neck and their lips met crashing, tongues clashing. Minseok opened up to give Jongdae the lead as he wrapped his legs around Jongdae's tiny waist.

Each and every thrust hit Minseok's prostate, sending him near his release. He reached for his own cock but Jongdae swatted his hand away so he could do it himself. Pumping his leaking shaft while pounding against his ass sent Minseok into overdrive. Shooting thread after thread of come on Jongdae's hand, his abdomen, his jaw. Fuck, Minseok thought he'd never come so hard in his life until now.

His orgasm seemed endless. Jongdae was still chasing his own, Minseok clenched his hole and that had Jongdae over the edge, emptying his release inside Minseok's ass. When he calmed down, Jongdae gave Minseok another kiss. No urgency, just pure blissed out kiss, until his cock softened to pull out of Minseok's ass.

If it wasn't for the condom, Minseok would be feeling the come oozing out of his hole down his thigh. Which didn't sound too bad at all. Maybe next time. Minseok froze at the thought and shivered, goosebumps inevitably appearing on skin.

Jesus. What the fuck. Sex with Jongdae was intense. It felt wild, not weird. But there's no place for feelings right now. It's just sex.

When he looked up, Jongdae was tying up the condom and threw it on the wastebin nearby. He disappeared into the bathroom and reemerged with a damp towel.

"Shower?" Jongdae asked when he got back and started wiping Minseok with the towel. It was warm on his skin, comforting even.

"I can't even move," Minseok said. And Jongdae laughed, that laugh he used to have when Baekhyun made a dumb joke, that hearty laugh so contagious Minseok started laughing too.

"Yeah, that was intense," Jongdae pecked his lips before plopping down on his side. 

Nobody spoke for a moment. The silence was comfortable around them. Minseok thought Jongdae had fallen asleep when the ringing of his phone on the bedside table sliced through the stillness and Jongdae got up to answer the call.

"Hello? Yeah… Nope… Ah no just hanging out with Minseok…"

Minseok closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.


End file.
